We Will Not Go Down
by anyva
Summary: Gadis itu membuatnya tersadar bahwa tanah tempat ia berpijak saat ini memang harus diperjuangkan. AU. No Lemon/Lime.


**Naruto **hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena mereka berhak mendapatkan kebebasan. Mereka berhak merdeka dari segala macam jajahan kaum yang tak memiliki nurani. Mereka berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Mereka berhak menghirup udara yang bersih, dipenuhi oleh oksigen, dan mereka pun berhak untuk bernapas lega tanpa harus ketakutan akan suara bom. Mereka berhak atas semua itu. Karena mereka hidup. Mereka manusia. Mereka memiliki nyawa. Jadi, bantulah mereka meski hanya dengan sebuah doa.

.

.

.

.

.

**We Will Not Go Down**

Fanfict ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk saudara kita yang sedang mengalami perang di luar sana. Mudah-mudahan Allah melindungi mereka semua dan juga melindungi kita. Dan mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam fanfict ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanah yang semula berwarna kecokelatan itu sudah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Jalanan banyak yang rusak dan berlubang, lalu darah-darah itu menggenang di sana. Darah yang semula kental itu kemudian menjadi secair air kala hujan deras jatuh membasahi daerah itu. Pepohonan di sana sudah mati. Daerah itu gersang. Tak ada air dan nyaris tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Terkadang suara bom menggema di sana, berusaha membangunkan jiwa-jiwa yang sudah tak ada dalam raganya. Bau busuk khas mayat pun menyeruak. Para tentara yang menjelajahi daerah itu tak sanggup mencium baunya hingga mereka menggunakan masker dan menyemprotkan wewangian demi mengaburkan bau busuk itu.

Beberapa tempat tak jauh dari sana dijadikan kuburan massal. Mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan itu dimasukkan ke dalam lubang yang dalamnya lebih dari dua meter. Tentara-tentara keji itu melempar tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut layaknya membuang sampah. Mereka semua saling menindih, bertumpuk jadi satu. Para tentara itu memandang jijik wajah-wajah manusia tak bersalah itu sebelum benar-benar tenggelam menyatu dengan tanah. Beberapa dari tentara itu meludahi mereka. Aa, mereka memang sampah bagi perusak seperti tentara-tentara biadab itu.

Perang memang tak ada habisnya. Entah apa yang dicari. Kekuasaan kah? Wilayah kah? Pengakuan kah? Atau hanya semata-mata demi kesenangan pribadi saja?

Tentara-tentara keji itu bukan Tuhan. Mereka pun hanya manusia biasa. Mereka tak punya kuasa untuk menghilangkan nyawa manusia lainnya. Namun mereka semua bersikap seolah merekalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Oh, sungguh siksa yang amat besar menanti mereka di alam sana.

Tapi tentulah Tuhan Maha Adil. Dia Maha Mengetahui. Tuhan lah yang Maha Kuasa. Dan tentara-tentara biadab itu tak dapat berkutik ketika Tuhan menunjukkan kuasa-Nya.

Ratusan bahkan ribuan nyawa telah kembali pada Sang Pemilik Raga. Para biadab tersebut bersorak gembira. Namun, dalam sekejap kegembiraan tersebut berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati itu terlahir kembali. Jumlahnya dua kali lipat dari mereka yang sudah mati. Masih sanggupkah mereka tertawa dan sombong setelah menyaksikan kuasa Tuhan tersebut? Jika iya, niscaya mereka akan mendapat balasan yang tak akan pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah seorang relawan yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Usianya 40 tahun. Wajahnya tampan, badannya tegap, dan ia sangat cerdas. Sudah hampir enam bulan ia berada di wilayah perang tersebut. Namun tak terlintas sedikit pun dalam benaknya untuk kembali ke negerinya yang damai. Ia telah memilih jalan ini di saat rekan-rekan seprofesinya bisa menikmati kenyamanan dan dapat bersantai ria di negerinya. Rekan-rekannya yang lain tak perlu was-was sepanjang hari dikarenakan 'malaikat pencabut nyawa' siap datang kapan saja. Para rekannya tersebut dapat beristirahat dan beribadah dengan tenang tanpa gangguan. Sementara ia dibayang-bayangi oleh kematian. Namun Sasuke tak pernah menyesalinya. Ia bangga bisa melakukannya meski seluruh keluarganya saat itu menentang keputusannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, keluarganya merelakan kepergiannya. Berbekal tekad dan keyakinan, ia pun berada di sini, mengabdikan dirinya untuk mereka yang terluka dan membutuhkan pertolongan.

Sasuke tinggal di tenda darurat yang disediakan untuk para relawan. Tak ada tempat tinggal yang layak untuk para relawan tersebut. Mereka pun butuh usaha ekstra untuk dapat masuk ke daerah tersebut. Beruntung mereka diijinkan berada di sana. Namun pemandangan yang tak ingin disaksikan pun ternyata disaksikan secara langsung oleh mereka. Masuk ke wilayah perang sama saja mengantarkan mereka pada kematian.

Dapat disaksikan bagaimana mereka harus ikut bersembunyi bersama para warga agar tidak terkena ledakan bom atau pun tembakan-tembakan yang dilancarkan oleh para tentara tersebut. Bagi yang tidak dapat mempertahankan diri atau kalah cepat dalam berlari, maka tak ada yang tersisa kecuali nama.

Korban berjatuhan. Mayat bergelimpangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah warga sipil yang tak tau apa-apa. Dan mereka itulah yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan. Yang dapat diselamatkan pun berusaha diselamatkan. Jika tidak, tangis keluarga mengantar kepergian mereka. Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh mereka selain berdoa agar manusia-manusia keji itu mendapat balasan yang setimpal, agar Tuhan senantiasa melindungi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Suatu ketika, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan gadis kecil dengan pakaian yang terkoyak tengah terbaring tak berdaya di dekat kuburan massal. Tubuhnya begitu kurus, kulitnya pucat, dan terdapat banyak bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Rambut gadis itu berantakan tak karuan. Dan ketika ia menghampirinya, pemuda itu tak sanggup untuk tak menangis. Batinnya nyeri. Gadis itu memeluk gundukan tanah di sana sementara roknya terangkat nyaris memperlihatkan bagian intimnya. Ada bekas sayatan di sepanjang kakinya. Tangannya terluka begitu dalam hingga darah itu tak berhenti menetes membasahi kulitnya. Kaos putih yang dikenakannya sudah kotor.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membawa gadis itu dan mengobatinya. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika gadis itu mengucapkan kata yang menggetarkan hatinya.

"Tentara-tentara itu berpikir mereka semua mati. Tapi sesungguhnya mereka tidak mati."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia ingin membantu gadis itu. Namun gadis itu menahannya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatapnya sambil berkata, "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Tuan. Tapi biarkan aku tetap seperti ini. Aku ingin dekat dengan keluargaku."

Gadis itu semakin erat memeluk gundukan tanah di sampingnya. Sasuke terlihat tak peduli dengan ucapan gadis itu. Ia mendekatinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menggendongnya menuju tenda. Tak ada penolakan dari gadis ringkih dalam gendongannya tersebut. Hal ini semakin membuat Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya menuju tenda karena dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh telinganya jika tentara itu berulah lagi. Suara rudal menggema di angkasa.

Sesampainya di tenda, Sasuke langsung bergegas mengobati gadis yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu. Dari lukanya dapat disimpulkan jika gadis di hadapannya tersebut adalah korban pemerkosaan. Aa, Sasuke menggeram menahan amarah. Demi Tuhan, gadis itu hanyalah gadis cilik yang ia perkirakan usianya belum menginjak 15 tahun. Gila! Tak punya perasaan orang yang sudah melakukan semua ini. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia mengobati gadis itu. Sesekali gadis itu meringis, namun tak sedikit pun airmata menetes dari matanya.

"Tuan, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tatapannya memohon. Sasuke mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum. Aa, senyuman itu nampak begitu manis.

"Tolong! Tetaplah di sini! Tolong bantulah saudara-saudaraku yang ada di sini. Kami ingin perang ini segera berakhir. Kami ingin hidup damai seperti yang lainnya," lanjut gadis itu sedih. Sasuke menatap pedih. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"Aku janji, meski nyawaku adalah taruhannya!" jawab Sasuke tegas. Dia pun melanjutkan, "Karena kita semua adalah saudara. Dan sebagai saudara harus saling membantu. Bukan begitu?"

Senyuman itu semakin merekah. Demikian pun dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Haruno ... Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mungkin lebih pantas menjadi anaknya. Usianya baru 12 tahun. Namun semangatnya sangat tinggi. Ia dengan tegas menantang para musuh. Tak ada ekspresi ketakutan di sana. Dua gadis yang mengagumkan. Sasuke menyukainya. Dia pasien kesayangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tak membeda-bedakannya dengan yang lain. Baginya mereka semua sama. Mereka semua butuh pertolongannya.

Hanya saja, Sakura memang spesial.

Gadis itu tak ada tandingannya.

Dia istimewa.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Sakura tewas tertembak peluru musuh. Gadis itu tewas di hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Kini tak ada lagi celotehan ringan dan kata-kata penuh semangat yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Dia tewas dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tak ada sedikit pun penyesalan tergambar di wajahnya. Kematiannya membuat Sasuke tersadar bahwa tanah tempat ia berpijak saat ini harus diperjuangkan. Persetan dengan para tentara musuh yang semakin gencar melancarkan serangannya. Ia akan tetap di sini. Dan membantu mereka semampunya.

Suara bom yang diledakkan melalui darat dan udara kembali memakan korban. Jerit tangis pilu menyayat hati yang mendengarnya. Darah dan potongan tubuh manusia berceceran tak karuan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain berdoa dan melawan semampu mereka dengan senjata seadanya. Namun mereka yakin dan percaya bahwa Tuhan akan menolong mereka. Bahwa keajaiban itu akan datang. Biarlah kali ini mereka kalah. Biarlah para musuh itu menikmati kemenangan sesaatnya. Karena mereka yakin, suatu saat nanti, di waktu yang telah ditentukan, mereka akan dapat tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, mereka tidak akan menyerah. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

.

.

**We will not go down**

**In the night without a fight**

**You can burn up our mosques and our homes and our schools,**

**But our spirit will never die**

**We will night go down**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>1438 Words<p>

.

.

Dan yak, gagal total sepertinya. Hahaha. Seriusan susah nulisnya. Apalagi untuk bagian percakapannya. Dan adegan-adegannya sendiri pun mungkin banyak yang gak sesuai. Tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Oh ya, maaf SasuSaku nya sedikit. Mungkin kalau ada waktu, saya akan rombak keseluruhan cerita ini.

Dan yang terakhir, mari kita doakan Saudara-Saudara kita yang ada di medan perang sana dan juga yang terkena bencana agar Allah melindungi mereka dan melindungi kita semua. Aamiin.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Kritik dan saran ditunggu. :)


End file.
